


Dream 4

by jayswing96



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Original Work, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96
Summary: Just a dream about super powers and a bad guy.





	Dream 4

X-Men universe? mixed in with Men in Black?

Boris the Animal-like character

For some reason towing along a bunch of prisoners who help to find a person. Boris is in lineup attacks group and kills everyone except Wolverine & OC

Wolverine is there. Original Character there

OC can fly like Jack Frost on the winds

One scene where hides behind door in a shop where Boris comes in. He does not recognize OC due to wearing disguise. Attacks place, kid is there too. have to keep silent after everyone is dead.

Another scene fly over head the clouds to meet up with another group readying for Boris

Flying sequence is like how Jack Frost flies in Rise of the Guardians


End file.
